


Wizardess Fate Heart

by Explosiveglitterqueen



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fate Grand Order - Freeform, Multi, wizardess heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosiveglitterqueen/pseuds/Explosiveglitterqueen
Summary: A phenomenon has occurred in Gedonelune as some of its inhabitants have suddenly gotten the ability of summoning theses special beings referred to as servants. What adventures will this unfold as here are the collective tales of friendship, romance, and many more.These will consist mostly of my WH ocs with fate servants which for the first part I'm going to leave a list of my ocs and what servants of each class they'd most likely have. (PLEASE do NOT steal my ocs that's all I ask of all you lovelies and I hope you enjoy~)





	1. Ocs & Their Servants

_ **Lizzy Luna ** _

Saber: Bedivere

Archer: David

Lancer: Enkidu

Rider: Medusa

Caster: Merlin

Assassin: Jack the Ripper

Berserker: Cú Chulainn (Alter)

Alter Ego: Passionlip

Avenger: Medusa (Gorgon)

_ **Kaiser Sinclair** _

Saber: Artoria Pendragon (Alter)

Archer: Arjuna

Lancer: Medusa (Lancer)

Rider: Ivan the Terrible

Caster: Mephistopheles

Assassin: Carmilla

Berserker: Arjuna (Alter)

Alter Ego: Sesshōin Kiara

Avenger: Jeanne d’Arc (Alter)

_ **Akemi Yukimura ** _

Saber: Frankenstein (Saber)

Archer: Kid Gil

Lancer: Karna

Rider: Anne Bonny & Mary Read

Caster: Medea (Lily)

Assassin: Henry Jekyll & Hyde

Berserker: Asterios

Alter Ego: Kingprotea

Avenger: Hessian Lobo

_ **Fay Junix ** _

Saber: Miyamoto Musashi

Archer: Tomoe Gozen

Lancer: Musashibō Benkei

Rider: Martha

Caster: Tamamo no Mae

Assassin: Shuten Dōji

Berserker: Minamoto no Raikō

Alter Ego: Okita Sōji (Alter)

Avenger: Demon King Nobunaga


	2. Cold (Alter Cu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a region that is always sunny and warm outside, the weather has finally been permitted to let it snow in which prefect Lizzy Luna and her berserker were heading to the school for the day.

“I thought you said it never snows here,” the taller humanoid dragon man said as the berserker trailed through the snow beside the short pastel blue haired girl that had become his master. A week prior was when an odd phenomenon occurred to where only a select few of people were suddenly able to summon these special beings that were referred to as servants. Shivering as they walked Lizzy rolled her eyes a bit looking up at the man as it astonished her how he wasn’t affected by the cold as here she was struggling to keep herself warm as someone had failed to check outside the window as she decided she’d just leave her prefect cloak in the room. “I said it usually doesn’t because they use magic to control the weather! They must have decided to let the weather do its thing,” she slightly snipped back while rubbing her arms to cause some warmth. 

“You know for a smart chick you’re pretty stupid,” he said as he instantly saw her turn to him getting all huffy with her rosy cheeks puffed out, how cute. “That’s not nice! Besides just because I made a small misjudgment doesn’t make me stupid! Besides I’m not the one with no shirt on,” she said in a sassy manner as it only made the blue haired man chuckle and smirk. “What can I say I’m just that hot,” he said instantly causing his master to groan with her arms getting tossed up in the air dramatically. “Ughh come on, I have papers to grade Cu Chulainn,” she said as her breath was visible before she turned on her heels to start walking again towards the school as he watched her as he saw how her shoulders trembled from the coldness in which he let out an exaggerated sigh.

Following to catch up with his master which wasn’t too difficult he started to remove his long cloak that had red fur on it. “Hey would you slow down for a minute,” he said, trying to get her attention in which she abruptly stopped to turn to him. “What- huh,” she started to ask as when she saw that he was holding his cloak to her in which she raised an eyebrow confused. “Just put it on. if you got sick, it'd be a pain,” he said shifting his gaze slightly as his face turned slightly pink. Taken by surprise she looked at him stunned but started to smile lightly before taking the over-sized cloak with her own hands and putting it on it looked like she could get lost inside. Aside from looking adorable she looked happily content in which she started to feel a little bit warmer though she couldn’t help but be the slightest bit worried about the alter berserker. “What about you, I know you probably don’t feel the cold but still it isn’t healthy to just walk around with nothing on,” she questioned looking up at him in which he let out a sigh as there she goes worrying about him again. 

“Don’t worry about it, come on; you said you have stuff to do right, then let’s get a move on,” Chulainn said being the first one to start walking again. Hearing the crunching of snow under footsteps behind him he heard Lizzy’s voice when she said, “Just because you don’t have to worry about certain things for yourself doesn't mean I won’t worry!” Stopping once again he slumped his shoulders as boy was she persistent, but also it was undeniable that he liked that sassy and defiant side of his master. Turning around he silently walked up to her stopping in front of her looming over her due to the big height difference. 

“Are you really going to make a big deal out of this,” he asked looking down at her while he reached a hand down pulling the hood up over her head as her cheeks and nose were red from the cold. “Yes, yes I am,” she said giving a firm nod in which letting out one more huff, he swiftly picked up his human as he carefully secured her in one arm before once again setting out for their destination. Her face growing redder she wasn’t expecting this of all things, but it wasn’t a completely bad thing as it was rather quite comforting. She was going to protest against this but she figured he wasn’t going to listen so decided to allow him to carry her as she slightly hid her face with the hood to avoid the gazes from the passing by students as they got closer to the academy.

After sometime the two arrived outside of the prefect’s office as Lizzy took the hood off of her head. “Thanks again Cu Chulainn. Ya know, you can be a real softie when you feel like it,” she said with a grin on her face teasing a bit as he was going to say something to argue with her, but that was until he felt a soft pair of lips press against his cheek causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Making a sound with the click of his tongue he slightly looked away from his master feeling his face get warmer once again. “Yeah yeah, you’re lucky you’re cute,” he said now placing her down as she just looked up to him flashing a bright smile.

Finally entering the room instantly there was already a voice shouting, “Lizzy what are you doing bringing that guy in here!?” Of course that person was none other than Zeus as Chulainn rolled his eyes as he did not like that night class prefect. “What do you mean what am I doing, I’m not going to let him stay outside; it’s snowing for crying out loud Zeus! If it’s a problem you could go stay outside,” she initially shouted back as this made the berserker grin with pride as that’s his master. “I don’t care if you’re a girl! Don’t make me come over there and kick your ass,” Zeus shouted as a caster Gilgamesh was beside him. Chulainn did not take kindly to that threat to which he summoned his weapon as he stood behind Lizzy glaring Zeus down. “Lay your hands on her and I’ll stab you with my lance,” Chulainn threatened causing Lizzy to jump a bit at the already intensifying air as she quickly turned around to face her berserker waving her arms in a defensive manner. “H-Hey I know Zeus is a pain in the ass but I can’t just let you stab people,” she said in which he stared at her for a bit as that glaring expression he had for Zeus soften in which he let out a sigh before letting his lance disappear heeding his master’s wishes. Clearly today was going to be a long day, but at least the master and servant would be able to keep warm on a rare cold snowy day.


	3. Touchy Subject (Arjuna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the night time, the night class prefect Kaiser spends time with some of her servants on a stroll until Arjuna spots someone from his past as things fall south when he ends up in an argument with his master.

It was night time as Kaiser was having a small leisurely stroll with the company of a few of her servants that consisted of: Carmilla, Mephistopheles, lancer Medusa, and Arjuna. Their stroll was going peacefully while Kaiser was ranting to Carmilla and young Medusa about the other night prefects she works with. “Honestly I feel like those two morons share a single brain cell; I think if it wasn’t for Lucious I may of had already killed those two,” Kaiser said pushing her black hair back letting out an aggravated sigh. Arjuna who was simply listening to the discussion as they all walked together, he caught a glimpse of someone familiar in the corner of his eye to which he let out a scoff before coming to a stop to glare over to the one person he hated the most; Karna.

The lancer was with a short girl in a night class uniform who can only be assumed to be his master along with the other few servants that were with them as they were running around with the distant sound of laughter. Just seeing the pinkish white haired man with a smile on his face just boiled Arjuna’s blood in which Kaiser took notice her archer’s sudden change in behavior. Letting out an exhausted sign she sidestepped to look over to him while placing a hand on her hip, she asked in a commanding manner “Arjuna could you not start your shit.” Seeming to not heed his master’s demands he started to break away from the group as there could be a small “Ooohhh.” sound coming from Mephistopheles in the background. 

“Arjuna I told you to stand down,” Kaiser shouted getting more irritated as her archer continued to ignore her causing a small growl to emit from her throat. “You’d figure he’d learn from hearing master yell at Mephistopheles all the time,” young Medusa said in her usual monotone voice to which the demon who had a grin on his face turned into a pout when having that brought up. Getting his bow in hand he was getting ready to launch an attack becoming super focused on the task at hand while carefully aiming. “ARCHER I SAID THAT’S ENOUGH,” an angry voice boomed followed by a gust of wind surprisingly causing him to quiver and halt all movement to which he turned to witness his enraged master who was just a few feet from him now. Gritting his teeth he looked down to his shorter master as he was not used to having someone get in the way of his fights with his half brother. 

“But master-” he started to say to justify his reason only to be interject by Kaiser. “I don’t care about what pity feud you have with your brother, but when I tell you something you listen,” she said as truly it seemed her day had not gone bad enough as it had already. “You have no apprehension of what it’s like to have siblings to which one you come to loathe,” Arjuna snapped at his master in anger to which unbeknownst to him struck a sour note with her. For a short moment her sapphire blue eyes went wide only to shrink and start giving the archer a cold stare. “You’re right I don’t, only because I never got to meet mine,” she retorted back harshly before turning sharply and walked off without another word as the air was tense as silence fell.

Blinking a few times he lowered his bow confused by the last few words his master said as he watched her retreating form with her long black hair flowed behind her. Feeling eyes on him he looked to the other servants with a raised eyebrow wondering what was going on as suddenly the caster of the group started cackling while kicking his feet in the air as the demon servant was afloat. “What,” Arjuna snapped being in a bad mood for multiple reason now. He knew that he was summoned later than the other servants that served under the dark haired female which it seemed there was something they knew that he didn’t. 

“Hahaha not only did you managed to make master angry but upset her too, now that’s a record,” Mephistopheles was the first one to talk as the annoying caster halted his infernal cackling. Arjuna froze up when hearing the insinuation that he’d upset their master giving him a sinking feeling in his chest as clearly that was not his intention. “Indeed; family is a rather touchy subject for her,” Carmilla joined the conversation sounding as cold as ever though she clearly looked growingly infuriated at the turn of events. Internally cursing at himself for behaving so selfishly as truly he was feeling remorseful for the way he disrespectfully yelled at Kaiser.

Putting his weapon away and running a hand through his hair he let out a sigh before setting off to locate her as there was one place in mind where he’d most likely find her. Traveling at the way through the night class to arrive at the lake of the sunken kingdom there she sat alone by the edge of the lake as the moonlight shone down on her. Walking to get closer, he cleared his throat as hopefully all of the preparing he did on his way here wouldn’t be for nothing. “U-Umm master,” Arjuna had calmly said announcing his presence to which not having moved from where she sat he heard the instant hostile sounding “What is it,” however there was that slight crack in her voice. Standing a few feet behind Kaiser he took a deep breath looking at her back with soft eyes before kneeling down placing both hands over one knee.

“Pardon me for disturbing you… But I must apologize for my insubordinate behavior earlier as I let my personal matters blind me with rage in which I wrongfully took it out on you,” he managed to get out with few mistakes while bowing his head down before ending with “I do hope you can accept my earnest apology.” Feeling his heart pounding against his chest growing in concern from the ongoing silence lingered from his master to which made his concern grow though he dare not pick up his head just yet. In truth he admired Kaiser’s leadership skills as she truly was an excellent master; she never allowed for others to see how she truly felt to which she held a mysterious and dark energy to those around her, but in truth she was one of the most gentle and caring humans he has met.

“Oi, pick up your head,” he heard her voice as it sounded back to its usual calm tone as of course he did as told greeted with the sight of her slightly turned around form gazing into her sapphire blue eyes that almost had a beautiful glow like the rest of her thanks to the moonlight; if he’d known any better he’d mistake her for a goddess. “Next time you go against my orders I’ll kick your ass myself,” she said as he nodded in a yes manner taking her words to heart as he’s seen her fury when Mephistopheles would bother her too much. “Thank you, I shall see to it that I will not make the same mistake twice,” he said before getting up only to go to her side and sit beside her while she fixed herself to sit how she previously was as the view was especially beautiful as it reflected the night sky. 

“I… Know it’s not a good subject for you; but I hope you won’t mind that I inquire about how old-” Arjuna started to slowly asked as he was hesitant in even asking about what happened in her past but before he could continue he heard her interrupt by saying, “My little brother was?” He closed his mouth from saying anymore as it was slightly surprising, but also rewarding to know his dear master trusts him enough to share part of her past with him to which he listened carefully. Kaiser taking a breathing she looked out to the water as though he couldn’t see her face completely he could slightly see the sorrow in her visible eye. “He never actually got to be born; he died the same day both my parents died when I was four,” she said as to Arjuna’s horror he looked over to his master as he was actually unsure of exactly how to respond or what to say as surely never had he such an experience. “I’m… Terribly sorry for bringing up such sorrowful memories,” he said as there was only one thing the archer servant could think to do was envelop her into his arms for a hug. Surprisingly he felt her return the hug in which he carefully gave her a small squeeze as he mentally vowed to himself that he’d protect his master. 

“Thank you,” he heard her said to which he pulled away slightly to look at her face as just being able to witness the soft side was enough to make his heart melt a bit as he smiled gently placing a hand on her head lightly. “Of course, you’re my master after all as I couldn’t have asked for a better one. Please continue to rely on me,” he said in a dedicated tone to which she smirked and nodded. Looking back onto the water the two sat together enjoying the view while in silence as Kaiser rested her head on his shoulder which much to the archer’s delight he felt closer to Kaiser.

~~~ Extra ~~~

Another day in the night class prefect’s office was as usual where paperwork was being done. Arjuna was sitting on the couch as it was peaceful aside from the loud mouths constantly yelling as he could see why Kaiser was always so irritated with the two she complained about so much. Hearing the door opened he heard a cheerful voice say, “Ello!!! I hope you don’t mind I came to visit!” It was none other than the short night class student Akemi who happily skipped inside while holding hands with Karna.

Feeling the familiar feeling of rage when Arjuna made eye contact with the lancer his instincts kicked in to which Arjuna started to get up. “Sit your ass back down,” the archer heard the strict voice of his master as he forced back into his seat as he felt his face grow warm upon the fact that she sat on his lap with her back to his chest. With one leg crossed over the other, Kaiser looked down at the paperwork and went back to work as she greeted the pinkish gold hair girl. Letting out a small huff Arjuna decided it be best to behave and take advantage of this rare moment, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into the back of her shoulder taking in the soft scent of perfume.


	4. Blood Bath NSFWISH (Carmilla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has ended in which Kaiser is finally able to have time to herself and relax after another long day of prefect duties and having to deal with Zeus along with his stupid bantering to which what better way to relax with a bath. But What happens when the bath is still being used by her dear assassin and filled with blood.

It was finally peaceful and quiet in Kaiser’s private dorm room as thankfully Ivan and alter Jeanne helped with getting the others to settle down for the night so Kaiser could have some time to herself to relax. Making her way to her bathroom she planned on taking a shower though she was unsure if Carmilla was finished with her bath yet. Standing in front of the door she knocked on the door a few times before saying loud enough for her assassin class servant to hear “Carmilla you still in there?”

“Yes though you may enter,” the dark haired master heard the woman say as Kaiser took a breather before opening the door and walking into the bathroom then turning around to close the door behind her. “Sorry to interrupt, I was unsure if you had finished up in… And you filled my tub with blood,” Kaiser was talking as once she had fully turned around to face her dear friend and servant Carmilla to see that instead of a tub filled with water and bubbles it was filled with the crimson substance to which Kaiser rested a hand on her hip. Raising an eyebrow looking at Carmilla staying silent for a moment. “I hope none of that blood belongs to any of the students in the academy,” Kaiser simply said as she slightly averted her gaze when the evil woman started to shift herself which Kaiser’s face slightly grew pink.

“Of course not my dear master,” she answered as her voice soothing to hear as always. Kaiser nodding as the blood barely phased her; she’s seen her fair share of blood in the past so she was fine with the servant’s habits, but she’d be lying if she’d say that she didn’t find any of this attractive. “Well I guess I’ll come back later after you’re done,” Kaiser said as she’d probably clean off her throwing knives in the meantime. Before she could fully turn around Carmilla suddenly suggested, “Why don’t you come and join me~” Feeling her heart palpate against her chest, Kaiser glanced over to Carmilla surprised as she blinked a few times as did she hear that correctly.

“You want me to join you,” she asked while pointing between the two of them which the assassin seem to chuckle. “Yes, so will you come relax with me master,” she asked as those gorgeous yellow eyes of hers looked into Kaiser’s sapphire blue ones. “F-Fine,” she finally gave in letting out a small breath starting to remove her clothing from the long day. It wasn’t the first time they’d seen each other naked as even if it was they were both the same gender so it didn’t matter. Admiring her master’s body as surely to Carmilla, Kaiser was the only young female she felt such a strong connection that she’d never think of harming her; in fact she’d rather ravish her in other ways.

Kaiser walked closer as this was definitely going to be a new experience, though the two have known each other since the odd phenomenon occurred. Carefully getting into the tub the substance was warm which with the added body some of the blood overflowed out of the tub. “Isn’t this nice,” Carmilla asked with a small smirk as they faced each other seeing the small blush on her face. “It’s… Different I’ll say that much, but it isn’t too bad I suppose,” she replied as it was oddly soothing in a way. “To think it only felt like yesterday it was still only the two of us working together,” Carmilla said moving closer to Kaiser being careful to not let any more blood spill out of the tub. 

“Yeah but we’ve only grown that much stronger since then,” Kaiser said with a smirk which Carmilla nodded in agreement, being the first servant to serve the black haired beauty was a treat as the white haired woman had grown very fond of her master. “That is very true, though I have to say I liked it better when I had you all to myself~” she said lowly while reaching out to gently running her bloody hand along Kaiser’s cheek smearing it on her light skin as she proceeded to run her thumb over her lips slowly. 

“A-Ah Carm-“ Kaiser started to speak feeling her heart hammering against her chest from the contact until interjected and asked, “Do you desire me like the way I desire you my dear?” Eyes growing wide Kaiser looked at her servant as was this really happening or some twisted wet dream she’d only wake from any second now. “Desire… Hehe it’s far more than just desiring you master,” Carmilla’s hand wandered from her face gliding slowly down her neck to her chest trailing blood on her pure skin. “I wish for nothing more than for you to be mine and mine alone; to love… To pleasure… To go through life together,” she continued to say as with her other arm she wrapped it around Kaiser’s waist to carefully pull her on to her lap bringing the two closer, bodies loosely pressed against each other. 

Finally sure that she was in fact awake Kaiser gave a soft smirk. “Then that makes two of us,” Kaiser whispered in return before being the first to press her lips against Carmilla’s. The assassin pressed her master’s body closer as they kissed, letting their actions speak for how they felt. Tilting their heads to the sides deepening the kiss it didn’t take long for it to evolve into a make out session. Blood coated hands roaming each others body tainting what was left of their clean skin with the blood as their tongues danced for dominance. After a short while they broke the kiss, panting to catch their breaths as they looked at each other in the eyes. 

“Till the very end I shall be not only your servant, but your lover as well. If any man, woman, or servant lays their hands on you, they will have to answer to me and my iron maiden,” Carmilla said running a hand up and down her master’s back feeling the smoothness of her skin. Letting out a chuckle Kaiser grinned knowing very well that Carmilla’s words were very much a promise than a threat. “I know you will, Till the very end I will I will see to it that you win the grail as your master and your lover,” she said cupping her assassin’s face in her hands as the two giggled and shared another kiss sealing their promises to one another. The two went back to enjoying the blissful bloodbath as the two stayed cozily snuggled up together casually chit chatting with a few extra exchanges of kisses.


	5. Nap Time (Gorgon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished teaching and doing paperwork for the day, Lizzy Luna rushes to the North Valley to visit her dear avenger servant Gorgon. Their time together spent well with cuddles and resting with the company of a few other of the servants that serve under the blue pastel haired girl.

It was the end of a long day as Lizzy was making her way to the north valley with a little skip in her step while smiling. She was on her way to see her avenger servant as she smiled more upon seeing the fields of blue flowers she looked around until her eyes spotted the vastly large snake woman causing the pastel haired girl’s smile to grow bigger. “Gorgon~” She called loudly in a singing like manner as she broke out into a run to her. 

The large servant looked over at the sound of her master’s voice as she was comfortably coiled up while she was previously watching the winged-rabbits out of boredom fly around and play. Seeing the pastel haired girl running to her Gorgon could only let out a small chuckle she stayed where she was as once she was her master jumping upwards she easily caught Lizzy in her hands bringing her up to eye level. “Hello master, you seem rather happy; did you have a good day,” Gorgon greeted her master as some of her snakes in her hair moved to greet Lizzy as well which the young girl giggled and nuzzled into each other them happily. “Eh it was just another crazy day as per usual,” she started saying while moving a bit and started to hug Gorgon’s face before continuing with “But I’m happy to see you! I missed you a lot~” 

Gorgon’s eyes widened momentarily before they softened and she gently smiled at her human in which she gently nuzzled into her master’s hug while giving the best form of a hug in return that didn’t hurt Lizzy. “I see it brings me joy to hear that,” Gorgon replied continuing to hold her master in her hands so she wouldn’t fall. “Hehe yeah,” Lizzy said still wearing her lovely smile though a small yawn slipped out. Gorgon looked over Lizzy as she looked like she was a bit worn out to which she could only imagine how hard her human had worked today. 

“Oh there you are master mommy,” a young voice said to which revealed to be the young assassin Jack the Ripper who was talking as she carefully had landed on a nearby tree branch. “Hello Marie, sorry if I worried you,” Lizzy said with a gentle smile using the assassin’s true name as the white haired girl leaped and carefully jumped into the master’s arms giving Lizzy a hug. Happily returning the hug Lizzy nuzzled into the young servant as another yawn slipped out. “Master you should rest; come, I shall see to it that no one disturbs you,” Gorgon had said while resting the two on her bosom in a cuddling like manner.

Lizzy giggled softly as she got comfortable while holding Jack the Ripper who made themselves comfortable as well. “Thank you Gorgon~ It’s always nice to nap outdoors, especially when with good company,” Lizzy said sheepishly as she cuddled into the avenger servant and assassin servant. It seemed like it didn’t take long as before Gorgon knew it the young human was sound asleep along with the young one causing her to lightly smile running a finger softly along Lizzy’s soft pastel blue hair. “Sleep well my dear master,” she said softly continuing to stroke the girl’s hair staying awake to keep watch so no one would wake or harm the sleeping ones. It seemed like over time that Medusa and then Passionlip had found them and joined the cuddling pile of sleeping girls in which they promptly falling asleep.

~~~~

“This is just unfair,” the green haired archer David said crossing his arms over his chest standing with three others as they looked at the view before them in the field of blue flowers.

“Tch, who said they could hog master all to themselves,” the altered Cu Chulainn grumbled in a sulking tone while watching their master all snuggled up with the other servants contently.

“One day my time will come~ But I must say master is quite adorable when she’s sound asleep,” the mage Merlin said grinning a little at the sight as little bits of light shown through giving a soft glowing hue.

“Indeed she is one of the most fairest of them all, I believe we were very fortunate to be placed in her care,” Enkidu was the next one to speak as he was giving a winged-rabbit some attention while there were a few perched on him.

Bedivere being the first one to go over to where the girls were sound asleep smiling softly while removing his cloak before draping it over their master and then stepping away so he wouldn’t wake them. “I couldn’t agree more, Lizzy is an interesting and hard working master,” he said finding a spot to sit in the field. Two other of the servants with cloaks placed them on the girls to ensure that they wouldn’t get too cold from the wind in which the boys sat around to ensure that no harm or disturbance came to their master and fellow servants as they peacefully slept.


	6. It Wasn't Me (Enkidu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time had passed since Lizzy's mission back in Babylonia as Enkidu is plagued by nightmares of one of the most horrifying events that occurred in the singularity. (If you play FGO and you haven't gotten to Babylonia yet or just starting/not far this contains a minor spoiler)

_ We were suppose to be heading to Uruk, but my body was leading my dear master and her servant at the time Mash out towards the Cedar forest as the other voice I heard echoing in my head wasn’t my own though it sounded close to my own. “It’s really great to see you again, though you may not exactly have been the Enkidu at that time,” I heard Lizzy’s sweet words as they brought much joy to my heart. “It brings me such bliss to hear such high praise from such a beautiful master, it makes me wish that I’d remember our time together~” I heard myself say though I wasn’t facing her while feeling a smirk tug on my lips. Ever so slowly I started to turn around as my bangs were over my eyes as I started to say, “However as great as you appear... You’re a hindrance in my mother’s plans so you’re just another pest to squash.”  _

_ I was panicking as that wasn’t true, I didn’t think that way about her at all; feeling my hand moving, it was a fluid motion of turning around completely when the ringing sound of Lizzy’s shrill cry in pain reached my ears. “Master,” I heard the shielder demi-servant shout in worry as the sight before me shattered my heart; blood splattered on the ground as there she laid on her side trying to push herself up weakly with one arm while the other was grasping over the long bleeding wound that went diagonally from her chest to her abdomen. “E-Enkidu,” I heard her quivering voice say my name as I trembled, even if I wasn’t physically trembling I felt it in my very being as so many thoughts raced through my mind. Looking into her baby blue eyes the look of bewilderment was so clear as even a few tears spilled over.  _

“MASTER,” I woke up abruptly shooting up to sit up in bed while squeezing the sheets tightly I tried to catch my breath.  _ “It wasn’t me, please tell me it wasn’t me that hurt her,” _ I was thinking to myself frantically as I quickly scanned the left side of the room before I heard a soft and tired voice say, “Mmm Enkidu, I’m right here are you okay?” Holding my breath I glance over to my right to see the very person I held dear to me as her eyes were barely opened as she rubbed one eye before starting to sit up next to me. “M-My deepest apologies master, I didn't mean to awaken you in such an abrupt manner. It’s still night time, you should go back to sleep,” I said apologizing for my sudden outburst as I couldn't help but admire how adorable she looked half asleep along with her bedhead. “It’s alright,” she started to say when she yawned lightly before looking into my light green eyes with her baby blues ones before continuing “What’s wrong, you’re trembling.”

She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder as she looked concerned, still feeling the racing beating of my heart it seemed to slow down gradually. “It was simply a bad dream, please do not worry,” I said to try and ease her mind though from a small glance I noticed part of the scar on her chest which brought a twisting pain to my chest as I couldn’t help but wince at the one thing that kept reminding me that it indeed happen and it wasn’t just some horrible nightmare. She seemed to be watching me carefully as she let out a small sigh as she gave my shoulder a small rub. “It has to do with what happened back in Babylonia… Wasn’t it,” she asked slowly as I couldn’t help but bite my lip a little and just nod in response as I felt that if I tried to speak at the moment I’d cry. “Enkidu I’ve told you everything is alright, I’m fine; sure it may have scarred but I’m still alive, I’m right here,” she said ever so sweetly as I felt her hand move from my shoulder to the side of my face as I slightly melted into her touch of her warmth. “I know, but it still doesn’t help that it was my body, it was me who brought harm to you,” I said as I continued to blame myself for that incident as even after all the other times she reassured me that it wasn’t my fault I can’t help but feel that it was.

“Enkidu listen to me,” she said more sternly as her brows knitted together as I felt her other hand cup the other side of my face which caused me to feel my cheeks get warm along with my heart swelling up as I looked into her eyes doing as she commanded. Lizzy was silent for a moment while staring for a moment before letting out a sigh and giving me a soft expression. “It doesn’t matter because you weren’t the one that harmed me; Kingu isn’t you, and you’re certainly not Kingu darling. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me in anyway, so please do not beat yourself up for that,” she said as I felt a tear fall down my cheek as another one fell before feeling her thumb clearing them away. “I-I… It may take some time, but I will stop blaming myself; in which I stand by my vow to protect you, to love you till the end of time,” I proclaimed with a gentle smile feeling the burdening lifting off my shoulders while raising a hand to cup a side of her face. Seeing her start to smile made me smile more as I leaned down to rest my forehead against hers.

“Thank you, your words always mean so much to me,” I said which earned a small giggle from her as I truly adored my master. “Of course, I love you Enkidu,” she said making me feel overjoyed like every other time she says those words. Bringing my face closer to hers I whispered to her “As I love you too with all of my being,” before pressing my lips against hers gently feeling the familiar smooth lips against my own. Sharing our tender moment I lingered a while longer before slowly pulling away and started to admire her up close. “Ah it seems I kept you up longer than I should have; come let us go back to sleep as it’s going to be a busy day,” I said after noticing the time on the clock which flashed one fifty in the morning. Starting to lay back down Lizzy did the same in which I carefully brought her closer so her head rested on my chest with one arm holding her and the other softly running through her soft pastel blue locks. “Good night Enkidu, sleep well,” she said whilst nuzzling into me and her arms loosely wrapped around my torso.”Good night to you as well my dear master, may you have sweet dreams,” I said before kissing the top of her head while still running my fingers through her hair. Staying awake I watched as her eyes fluttered shut and slowly drifted off to sleep as I continued to smile while carefully brushed her bangs out of her face. Once she was fully asleep was when I could allow myself to fall back to sleep as I held her close to me as it didn’t take me long to fall into a peaceful slumber where I would not have to worry about that nightmare haunting me again.


	7. Scenario: How The Servants Hug Their Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to mix it up a little and do a few scenarios in the mix of the short stories~

** _Lizzy:_ **

_ Bedivere:  _ Being the gentleman that he is, he will always ask first if it is alright if he hugs her unless she’s clearly upset or having a bad day. His hugs are comforting and warm. 

_ David:  _ Every time he sees his master he will pick her up giving her a twirling hug, holding her up in the air before setting her down hugging her. It wouldn’t be David if he didn’t attempt to touch her butt once or twice.

_ Enkidu:  _ He may not seem like it but he can be very affectionate though of course saves it for when not in public (unless he feels jelly). Lots of hugs from behind as his arms securely wrapped around her waist while resting his chin or nuzzle into her shoulder.

_ Medusa:  _ If Lizzy wants a hug from Medusa she’s usually the one to initiate the hug since Medusa isn’t used to physical contact with humans so it would take her time to get used to. Medusa being the one to initiate the hug is rare but very gentle and protective especially if it’s during a battle.

_ Merlin:  _ Engulfs her in a big hug while teetering side to side a little as of course it wouldn’t be complete until he made it rain flowers/flower petals on them. He knows how much Lizzy loves flowers so as her mage of flowers he’s going to constantly shower her in them, especially her favorite ones like snapping dragons and ranunculus asiaticus since he always likes to show off.

_ Jack the Ripper: _ Hugs?? What are those; she never really experienced hugs in the past so needless to say when Lizzy started giving her hugs, Maria was so awkward though it wasn’t unpleasant. After a while once more comfortable with the concept of receiving and giving hugs, she will hop up and koala bear hug her motherly master.

_ Alter Cu Chulainn:  _ The best way and safest way to hug his dear master is to scoop her up with one arm and securely hold her close. At first was completely against hugs as no matter how much he protested Lizzy would regardless give him hugs in which he gave in since really there was no fighting it. He can be possessive so he’ll one arm hug her from the side of her or from behind around her shoulders; he’d never admit it but he slowly became fond of getting hugs from his master.

_ Passionlip: _ She is so sweet and has to be SUPER gentle cuz she’d easily squish Lizzy if not careful in which Passionlip is ecstatic when her master hugs her instead since she knows there’s no possibility of her master getting badly harmed because of her.

_ Gorgon:  _ Surprisingly it didn’t take too much convincing for Gorgon to give her master hugs though she does have to be careful in which the best solution was Gorgon holding Lizzy in one hand up to her face. Gorgon has sometimes had her hair snakes carefully wrap around her in a hugging like manner 

** _Kaiser:_ **

_ Saber Artoria (Alter):  _ Hugs between these two, when pigs fly. Kaiser to begin with isn’t an affectionate girl at all as it goes the same for Artoria with the possible exception whenever Kaiser gets her favorite junk food, only then will she give a short hug to the dark haired master.

_ Arjuna:  _ As reserved as he is, he would only attempt to hug her in private in which he’d of course ask his master first if it would be alright. Not a lot of people can read Kaiser that easily as Arjuna has become trained to a degree to read what kind of mood she’s in as if it seems she’s stressed or angered he’d slowly embrace her, rubbing her back or smoothing her hair down. The ONLY time he will ever hug/hold onto his dear master is if Karna is in their presence to which Arjuna does not want the lancer to get any funny ideas.

_ Lancer Medusa:  _ They’re both awkward with hugs, however Kaiser is a bit more open to giving the young lancer hugs as she knows what it feels like to be the outcast, the one some would call a monster to which Kaiser will hold and hug Medusa.

_ Ivan the Terrible: _ Ivan deems his master to be like a daughter figure to him which though not often, on occasions he will pick her up and carefully give her his best version of a hug. 

_ Mephistopheles: _ This demon has no concept of personal space, he will cling or slump on top of Kaiser and she DESPISES it. Kaiser will always try to push him off while spouting threats which unfortunately don’t work on him. She has to be having a horrible day to willingly give or receive a hug from her caster servant.

_ Carmilla: _ Hugs from the assassin are a very special thing as being the first one summoned out of the rest the two have a very strong bond. Usually hugs are saved for their down time while lounging around in which Carmilla will wrap one arm around Kaiser’s backside while her other hand cradling her master’s face as it rested against her chest. 

_ Alter Arjuna:  _ Give him any time of the day and he will be all snuggled up hugging his master in his arms with the happiest look on his face. He usually will ask first like his archer self, but just about any other time he will do it wrapping his arms around her frame in a loving and soothing manner.

_ Sesshōin Kiara: _ Another servant that personal space is not in her dictionary, most likely a lot worse than Mephistopheles. She loves her master very much (maybe a little too much) as it doesn’t matter the time of day or where they are as she will suddenly just hug Kaiser. Kaiser over time had given up on fighting it just accepting her fate as the only time she will pull away is when the alter ego decides to get a little handsy like softly groping her.

_ Alter Jeanne: _ One of the two times Jalter would ever give hugs is if the two happen to be sharing a bed for the night to sleep. Jalter moves in her sleep as she will end up having her arms wrapped around the dark haired master in a protective manner and one leg overlapping hers. The other time is if the other Jeanne is around and being friendly with Kaiser in which being the possessive and usually angry avenger that Jalter is, will pull Kaiser to hug while glaring at the other her.

** _Akemi:_ **

_ Saber Frankenstein: _ Hugs are foreign to Frank as it definitely took time to get used to as hugs were a common thing when having a highly affectionate master such as Akemi. Frank’s hugs are soft as she mainly likes to enjoy the feeling of her master’s warm and happy embrace.

_ Kid Gil: _ He loves giving hugs as much as his master in which it’s simply the cutest thing to see every time they hug. Sure he pouts sometimes about being shorter than his master, even if it’s only by four inches he’d still like it if he was just a bit taller, but nonetheless he’s always happy to give her hugs.

_ Karna: _ His heart melts every time she asks for a hug as she’s also known for just looking up at him with her onyx black eyes that sparkled with her arms out and up towards him. He simply could never turn down giving her hugs as he will always pick her up and hug her, happily content holding her in his arms. 

_ Anne Bonny & Mary Read:  _ It’s a hug sandwich between the three; though between the two servants, Anne is definitely the one who hugs their master more often while Mary watches with a smile. If it’s Mary who’s hugging Akemi it doesn’t last too long but enough to satisfy the bubbly master.

_ Medea (Lily):  _ She’s indifferent about hugs as she will give them in return whenever her master engulfs her in a big hug but generally she doesn’t initiate the hug first. 

_ Henry Jekyll & Hyde: _ Like many others they both adore how adorable their master is when it comes to hugs. Being taller than her, it's easy to wrap their arms around her while she hugs their torso with the biggest smile on her face. When it’s Hyde he will pick her up and hug her giving a careful squeeze as how could someone be this cute, honestly. 

_ Asterios: _ He lives for hugs, the good boy will pick her up like he usually does and hug her as they’re always warm and cuddly. Being with Akemi reminds him of the time he was with Euryale though his master being much more affectionate than the young goddess. His hugs can last for a while, especially if there’s nothing to do and they’re all hanging around doing nothing in particular.

_ Kingprotea:  _ She always worries about possibly hurting her master when hugging her but of course is always joyous when it comes to getting hugs from her master. Lifting her up in one hand and bringing her close to her face or Akemi hugging one of the alter ego’s fingers/hands as the safest ways that they exchange hugs.

_ Hessian Lobo: _ It’s hard for Hessian to see when his master wants a hug so when he hears her ask for one or feeling her arms wrap around him he will return the hug with one arm and pat her head between her antlers. When it comes to hugging Lobo he goes from terrifying doggo to big sweet doggo whose tail is wagging a mile a second in which he will nuzzle into her and enjoy the attention.

  
  


** _Fay:_ **

_ Miyamoto Musashi: _ Being the lively female swordsman that she is, Mushahi is usually one of the few that will give Fay hugs on a regular basis unless her master expresses that she wouldn’t like a hug at the moment. Her cheerfulness is contagious as it could be felt through her hugs as it definitely comes in hand when her master is in need of cheering up.

_ Tomoe Gozen:  _ Tomoe’s hugs are short but meaningful as sometimes it’s hard for her to express herself or show how she feels. Both being humanoid there’s a mutual understanding and trust that some would say a bond where words do not need to be expressed verbally. 

_ Musashibō Benkei:  _ He’s very respectful as he wouldn’t attempt to hug or even ask for one from his master. He will generally ask when he notices something is wrong or if something is bothering Fay. His hugs generally always feel gentle and firm to ensure all those sad/negative emotions are warded off from his master.

_ Martha: _ She’s a reserved maiden much like her master in which it is rare for the two to hug unless it for special occasions. Her hugs are always refined and in a traditional manner.

_ Tamamo no Mae:  _ Tamamo always wants hugs and will initiate the hugs all the time. Since not always being able to see due to her eye veil being on Fay will not see Tamamo coming as she’ll tense up when feeling arms wrap around her neck.

_ Shuten Douji: _ Shuten likes to cling to her master with her arms wrapped around Fay’s waist securely which is a common occurrence especially whenever Shuten wants them to drink together usually not letting go until she says yes, so needless to say her hugs can go on for a while.

_ Minamoto no Raikō: _ Mama Raikō ALWAYS gives Fay a big smothering motherly hug just about every time she sees her master in the morning as well before bed time. Fay of course needed time to get used to the almost suffocating hugs as Fay has come to cherish the hugs as it kind of reminds her of home.

_ Okita Sōji (Alter): _ Hugs from this alter ego is a no go as she’s not affectionate, at the most her master would potentially receive are pats on her head. 

_ Demon King Nobunaga: _ Hugs to Nobunaga are for celebrating over winning battles at most in which they will wrap an arm around Fay’s shoulders giving her a squeeze and boast about their triumphant victory. On a few other occasions, Nobunaga will hug Fay if the two are alone lounging around in which they will lay on top of her wrapping their arms around her waist.


End file.
